sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Born in Sakura Season- Yui
About A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Blooming School Life" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 2 sword skills and 3 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Earth Medallions. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Void Medallions Yui gets stats boosts. # Skill slot #* costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Earth Medallions #* gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* can be upgraded to level ? # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Water) #* Costs Earth Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* can be upgraded to level ? Recommended Equipment Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Strea: I want to see everyone wearing a sailor uniform! Kirito: Are you still going on about those uniforms, Strea? You are seriously obsessed. Strea: Hehehehe! Kirito: I know I can’t stop you, but I beg of you: don’t try to put me in one, okay? Strea: Oh yeah! I almost forgot to make one for you too, Kirito! Kirito: You got to be kidding me... Yui: But, Daddy, I bet your GGO avatar would look great in a sailor uniform! Strea: Yeah, totally! That avatar is super cute! Kirito: G-Gah! Yui! No more encouraging Strea! Yui: Heh heh heh! Kirito: U-Uh, oh yeah! Strea, can you make a sailor uniform for Yui? Yui: Huh? Strea: Oh yeah! I haven’t made one for Yui yet either. Hmm... Sure, I’d love to! Yui: Are you sure? It’s a lot of work... Strea: Come on, of course I’m sure! You’re like a big sister to me! I gotta dress you up! Kirito: Ha ha, don’t forget to make her a nice one, now! Strea: Hehe. But actually... No offense, Yui, but your human form is still kinda tiny. Strea: I don’t think you fit the sailor uniform image. Strea: But leave it to me! I’ll make a super adorable sailor uniform just for you! Yui: O-Okay! Thank you, Strea! Kirito: Hahaha, it’s nice having a sister that loves you, huh, Yui? Level 30 Strea: Yui! I’m finished! Yui: Strea! Kirito: You finished what? Oh yeah! That sailor uniform for Yui? Strea: Yup yup yup! I went into a sewing frenzy to get it finished! Yui: Thank you very much, Strea! May I try it on now? Strea: Of course! Kirito: Ahh, Daddy is happy his little girl’s happy... Yui: ... Strea: ... Kirito: Umm... Girls? Why are you staring at me like that? Yui: Ahem. I’m going to change. My clothes. Here. Strea: Kirito, you pervert! Only the perviest pervs would want to watch their own daughter change! Kirito: Erk! N-No, you got it all wrong! I didn’t mean to... Err... Kirito: I’ll... just go wait outside... Yui: ... Yui: Ta-dah! How does it look? Strea: Let’s see... Ah! Ahahahahaha!! Kirito: Why’s she laughing...? Yui: Wh-what in the world is this thing?! Strea: AHAHAHAHAHA!! Kirito: What’s all this fuss about? Level 50 Kirito: *snicker* Hahaha! Yui, sorry, but it’s too funny. Yui: Daddy, now you’re laughing at me too?! How mean! Strea: Sorry, Yui! I tried making the smallest size I could, Strea: but it looks like even that’s huge on you! Kirito: Hmm... I guess most VRMMOs assume that their players are at least teenagers. Kirito: There are child-sized outfits for NPCs, but the selection’s pretty limited. Yui: It’s so baggy I can’t even move... Strea: Well, that ended poorly. I guess we’ll have to give up. Yui: But you worked so hard making it for me... Kirito: Yeah, it is a shame... Kirito: Wait... Kirito: I’m not sure she can help, but why not ask Liz for advice? Yui: Liz? Kirito: Yeah. Leprechauns are crafting masters, right? Kirito: They also have a lot of unique item-related spells, Kirito: Including tons that have nothing to do with combat. Kirito: Maybe she’ll have something up her sleeve that can help. Yui: Yes, you’re probably right... Strea: Yay! Hope is still alive! Let’s go see her! Strea: Thanks for the suggestion, Kirito! Yui: Yeah, thank you, Daddy! Level 70 Liz: Yeah, I got just the spell. Leprechauns were made to solve this kind of problem. Strea: What?! Seriously?! Strea: What kind of spell?! Tell me, tell me! Liz: Just a little magic to adjust the size of equipment. I can shrink that sailor uniform down with it. Strea: Wow! That sounds really useful! Liz: It was originally made to shrink down giant unique weapons and stuff that were too big to use. Strea: Cool! Liz: There’s one little hiccup, though. Like a lot of spells, this one will wear off eventually. Strea: Oh... Liz: So the sailor uniform will shrink back to its original size. Liz: Hmm... Oh yeah! If I use that spell too, it might just solve our problem. Strea: You have something that can help? Liz: Maybe. There’s a spell that can extend another spell’s duration... Strea: Is it safe to use both together? Liz: Hmm... Actually, forget it. I know I was the one who brought it up, Liz: but it’s a bad idea. It’s too risky. Strea: Huh? But why? Liz: Spells with unique special effects like that one come chock full of weird side effects. Liz: Anything can happen when you mess with powerful magic. It bends all sorts of rules. Liz: There’s all sorts of restrictions in place to prevent it from being overpowered, too. Strea: Hmm, I see... Strea: But who cares! This is for Yui! I’m willing to give it a shot! Liz: R-Right... Well, if you insist, I’ll teach you how to learn the spell. Strea: You dont have to be a leprechaun to learn it? Liz: Nope. Well... Liz: Just... be careful with it, okay? I warned you. Strea: Sure! Thanks, Liz! Level 80 Strea: Here goes, Yui! I’m going to magic it up! Yui: O-Okay! Good luck! Kirito: ... Strea: ... Yui: ... Kirito: U-Um... Did it work? Strea: Wow! Yui: You did it! It’s the perfect size! Kirito: That’s good to hear! Yui: Yay! We did it! We did... Huh? Strea: Hmm? What’s this? Yui: Wh-What’s happening?! Kirito: Huh? Strea: Aha... AHAHAHA! Yui: Ahhh! Wh-what’s going on here?! Kirito: Girls?! What’s happening?! Strea: AHAHAHAHAHA!! Yui: S-Strea! Stop laughing already and DO SOMETHING!! Yui: *sigh*... Strea: That was just TOO hilarious! I was rolling on the floor in there! Kirito: Umm... Can someone tell me what happened? Strea: Well, it worked, kinda. The uniform fit perfectly for a second. Strea: But then it got big and floppy again. Yui: Then it shrunk, and then seconds later it grew again. It kept doing that, over and over and over... Strea: Yeah... *snrk* Just thinking about it is gonna make me... Ahahahaha! Yui: Strea! Strea: I can’t help it! You were standing there with your mouth open while your clothes were going crazy! Strea: It was like watching some sort of quick clothing change magic show! Yui: I’m not some kind of magician performing for your pleasure, Strea! Kirito: Ha ha... Sounds like it was a sight to see. Kirito: I was worried for a sec that you two were in danger. Strea: Ahaha, we were! I’m danger of laughing too hard! Yui: I did NOT find it funny!! Strea: Well, that was a hilarious failure, but I haven’t given up yet, Yui! Yui: You... haven’t? Strea: I’ll keep searching for a way for that uniform to stay the right size. And I’ll find it, promise! Yui: Strea... Strea: So stick with me, Yui! We can do it! Yui: O-Okay, sure! Strea: And I hope some hilarity happens while we’re at it, too! Yui: Streaaa! I will NOT be pleased if it does! Kirito: Hahaha. Tips Category:Characters Category:Yui Category:Blooming School Life Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Earth Characters Category:Mace Characters